


Ashton Irwin imagine.

by CharlieeyPower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieeyPower/pseuds/CharlieeyPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ashton Irwin imagine in which you have a fight but it ends amazingly...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton Irwin imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Ashton Irwin imagine for Ashton gurls! Sorry if it sucks!

Ashton Irwin Imagine.  
"NO ASHTON!! IM SICK OF THE RUMORS!!"  
You shout at your boyfriend, Ashton Irwin. Lately there had been a lot of rumors that he was cheering on you and that he was going out to parties with other girls.  
"I HAVE TOLD YOU Y/N THEY ARE FAKE!! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!!!"  
"SAVE IT!! I'm leaving." You say. As you go to walk out the door, Ashton Grabs your arm.  
"where are you going to stay?!?" He demands to know.  
"Michaels!" You yell and run out. You run to Michaels apartment in floods of tears.  
"What happened?" He whispers.  
"We h-had a-a argument." You stutter.  
"What about?" Michael asks.  
You tell him all about the fight and the rumours and he just sits with you and comforts you.  
"Well I thin-" he was cut off by the door being knocked roughly.  
"I'll get it." He says. When he returns he isn't alone. He's with Ashton.  
"What's he doing here?" You ask bitterly.  
"Look. Hear me out Y/N I was only with the other girls so I could do this." He says and gets down on one knee.  
"Y/N this may not be the best time to do this but... You make me so happy and I can't picture my life with anyone else but you... So..." He pauses, opening the box. "Will you do me the honour of becoming 'Mrs Y/N Irwin'?"  
You feel tears prick your eyes.  
"Yes yes yes yes yes!!!! Oh my god I love you so much!!" You say. He slips the ring on your finger and pics you up and spins you around.


End file.
